przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Reksio i Miasto SeKretów
thumb|650px|left|Gameplay Reksio i Miasto SeKretów- (RIMS) już 6 część z serii Przygody Reksia, aktualnie będącą w produkcji. thumb|500px|Okładka gry Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą częścią którą robią 2 firmy: Aidem Media i Very Nice Studio, przy czym ta druga na zlecenie pierwszej. * Jest pierwszą częścią wykonaną z mieszanej grafiki. Tła będą 2D, a postacie 3D. * Jest pierwszą częścią o której produkcji tak mało wiadomo. * Jest pierwszą częścią w której Reksio i Kretes nie będą razem pokonywać przeciwności. * Gra prawdo podobnie zacznie się w norze Kretesa.thumb|244px|right * Będziemy na zmianę kierować Reksiem i Kretesem. * Kratki z liczbami ( 1- pomieszczenie z rurami 2- zielone pomieszczenie, 3- plac z podestem i okazałym budynkiem) na screenach to skróty do lokacji w demie. * Dziewczyny Reksia i Kretesa wystąpią prawdo-podobnie w intro i w outro * Babcia Reksia opublikował gameplay w Czwartek 05 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 9:56 . * w grze nie zwiedzimy całego miasta thumb|366px|Screen roboczy z gry * przez połowę gry będziemy łazić Kretesem po mieście * pierwsze screeny zostały opublikowane we Wtorek 03 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 17:01 przez aidem. * pierwsza wzmianka o RIMS pochodzi z wywiadu z Krzysztofem Hrynkiewiczem * Oficjalne pytania to: #''A czy to już koniec przygód? '' #''Co stanie się z Reksiem i Kretesem?'' #''Dokąd prowadzi tajemniczy tunel w norze Kretesa?'' #''Tego dowiecie się (mam nadzieję) z nowej części przygód pod tytułem (roboczym) "Reksio i Miasto Sekretów".....'' * Będzie w niej dialog Kretesa na temat jego włosów * Jest pierwszą dwuformatową grą w serii , pójdzie zarówno na PC jak i komputerze Mac (służącym do Mac'ania) Czyżby Apple dał łapówkę Aidem? * 14 maja 2009 rozpoczęły się nagrania dialogów * Logo Aidem Media na pudełku jest żywcem wzięte z gry RIU. * Na straganie na jednym ze stoisk widać napis "NOWOŚĆ CEBULA" * Gra będzie miała premierę 17 Sierpnia * Gra działa na silniku Unity * Na jednym ze screenów roboczych znajduje się magnes który przyciąga wieszak * Fioletowy mundur i czapka kretów na roboczym screenie wyglądają identycznie jak u Pana policjanta Pytania Z okazji 4 rocznicy powstania forum poświęconego serii Przygody Reksia pan Krzysztof Hrynkieiwcz zgodził się na udzielenie odpowiedzi na parę pytań, które przekazał Grześ (pytania układali wszyscy użytkownicy forum): *'Czy dużo będzie zadań w mieście? Odp.: Sporo. thumb|366px|Screen roboczy z gry *'Czy będzie poziom trudności do wybierania?' Odp.: Nie. *'Czy będzie to wyglądać jak RIK:TTW czy jak wcześniejsze gry z Reksiem?' Odp.: Zupełnie inaczej. plansze będą parawanowe, ale malowane podobnie do starych plansz. Postacie za to będą w 3D. *'Jaką tajemnicę skrywa miasto? 'thumb|366px|screen z RIMS Odp.: No oczywiście na to pytanie nie odpowiem. '' *'Czy SeKrety to jakiś rodzaj Kretów? ' Odp.: ''SeKrety to są przecież se-krety. '' *'Czy będzie się wylatywać lub wyjeżdżać do innych krain tak jak w Reksio i Czarodzieje?' Odp.: ''Tak '' *'Czy miasto będzie norami krecimi połączonymi tunelami? ' Odp.: ''No niby tak, tylko, że w mega-skali. '' *'Będzie dużo mini-gier na logikę? ' Odp.: ''Nie thumb|366px|screen z RIMS *'Czy głosów postaciom użyczą poprzedni aktorzy?' Czy narratorem będzie nadal Grzegorz Wolf? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy w RIMS będzie wiele parodii? ' Odp.: ''Zobaczymy. Jak napiszę dialogi to wam powiem '' *'Czy będzie długa i ciekawa ? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy RiMS będzie bardziej powiązane z Sekretami Czy jakimiś Kretami? ' Odp.: ''Z jedynymi i z drugimi '' *'Czy gra będzie miała wątek detektywistyczny(jak w RIC)? ' Odp.: ''Gra będzie miała watek detektywistyczny, ale inaczej zbudowany niż w Czarodziejach. Tam trzeba było odszukać i porozmawiać z siedmioma postaciami, potem szast prast i po wszystkim. W RiMS mamy do czynienia ze bardziej prawdziwym śledztwem. Najpierw Reksio i Kretes zostaną... hmmm wplątani w taki mały kameralny wątek, jednak w miarę grania okaże się, że w grze chodzi o coś dużo większego. Będzie trochę skradania, sporo kombinowania z przedmiotami, analiza zdjęć i kilka niespodzianek. Więcej nie powiem, bo to ma być miasto sekretów, a nie miasto-rzeczy-o-których-opowiedział-już-autor-na-forum ''thumb|366px|screen z RIMS *'Czy będziemy sterować Reksiem i Kretesem na zmianę? ' Odp.: ''Tak. *'Jeżeli będą tam Krety, to będą Reksiowi i Kretesowi pomagać czy przeszkadzać? ' Odp.: Różnie. '' *'Czy po RiMS będą jeszcze kontynuacje nowej serii? A jeżeli będą, to czy VNS ma już jakieś plany dotyczące fabuły kolejnej części? ' Odp.: ''Ciężko nam powiedzieć - zależy, czy aidem u nas zamówi, czy nie. *'Co będzie głównym wątkiem w grze? ' Odp.: Śledztwo związane z uwięzieniem Reksia, rewolucją i burmistrzem. *'''Czy postacie będą bardziej podobne do tych w RIKTTW czy do tych w pozostałych grach z Reksiem? Odp.: Będą trójwymiarowe, ale inne niż te w RiK:TTW thumb|366px|screen z RIMS Inne wypowiedzi Hrynkiewicza Piątek 09 Maja 2008 godzina 0:21 no cóż '' ''ja się generalnie zgadzam z xDominikiem. VNS powstało po to by robić coś nowego. Ale jedno drugiego na szczęście nie wyklucza. '' ''Spróbujemy z tym nowym Reksiem. Tym razem będzie więcej przygodówki, mniej mini-gierek. Może taka formuła wam się spodoba? '' Środa 06 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 20:15 Post na forum ''Witajcie moi drodzy, Dawno mnie nie było, za co przepraszam serdecznie. Ponoć ktoś tu udawał, że mnie zna i nawet sfabrykował jakąś rozmowę gg... no to spieszę donieść, że to wszystko nieprawda. Nie wiem co tam wam powiedziałem jako nie-ja, ale nie przywiązujcie do tego zbytniej wagi. Mały update dotyczący Miasta Sekretów. Praca idzie wreszcie sprawnie. Scenariusz ogólny już jest, pracuję na szczegółową rozpiską. Grafika też powstaje i to coraz szybciej. Zapewnie wkrótce pokażemy wam jakiś jej kawałek. Programowanie w Aidem też przyspiesza, ale chłopaki mają nowy silnik, nową technologię i musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Ciężko określić kiedy doprowadzimy grę do jakotakiej "używalności". Ale jestem dobrej myśli. Grafika i scenariusz będą gotowe we wrześniu, prace programistyczne trwają... gra napewno wyjdzie jesienią. Gra będzie jednak siłą rzeczy trochę inna niż poprzednia seria - będzie nieco krótsza, więcej w niej będzie przygodówki, mniej modułów zręcznościowych i zapewne ogólny poziom trudności będzie nieco nieco niższy. Grafika się też zmieni, ale na lepsze oczywiście. No ale postacie i ogólny szwunk pozostaną, więc mam nadzieję że będziecie zadowoleni. Sobota 09 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 22:09 Post na forum Gra powinna się ukazać tą jesienią. Zważywszy, że prace toczą się od czerwca, to nie jest to jakiś szczególnie krótki temat. Kilka słów o grafice - plansze wyglądają jak 2D, ale w rzeczywistości są ustawiane w 3D z mniejszych części (rysowanych tradycyjnie). Postacie są, czy raczej będą, bo prace trwają w 3D. Pozwoli to na bardziej płynną animację chodzenia Reksia i Kretesa i pozwoli pobawić się trochę światłami. Próby wyglądają bardzo fajnie, ale jeszcze chwilę nim coś pokażemy. thumb|366px|tło do gry Wtorek 04 Listopada 2008 godzina 0:29 Rozmowa GG przekazana przez Artura Szalony Kapelusznik 0:22:48 nie mam ostatnio czasu wejść na forum i sam napisać Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:14 gra będzie tak skonstruowana, że będziemy kierować na zmianę reksiem i kretesem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:32 ''będzie sporo klasycznej przygodówki '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:38 ''trochę labiryntów 3d '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:44 ''i kilka modułów '' thumb|366px|Tło do gry Szalony Kapelusznik 0:17:52 ''tunel nie został jeszcze narysowany '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:00 ''bo będzie w 3D '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:08 ''dziś powstała piwnica kretesa Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:20 a od jutra pracujemy nad zaginionym ladem '' Artur 0:18:29 ''ktoś musiał przerobić tunel czasowy w photoshopie i dodać lawę '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:30 ''lądem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:42 ''właśnie tak chyba było '' Artur 0:24:46 ''poziom trudności będzie mniejszy? '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:09 ''mniejszy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:27 ''to raczej gra dla kolejnego pokolenia graczy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:28:07 ''dalibyśmy jakieś print screeny, ale póki nie podstawią animacji to się mija z celem Poniedziałek 10 Listopada 2008 godzina 14:46 pytanko na GG przekazanie przez przybysza Zaczyna się w piwnicy Kretesa. to wszystko co mogę powiedzieć :) '' Środa 03 Grudnia 2008 godzina 11:11 Post na forum thumb|366px|Gameplay - Po użyciu szamponu z wycišgiem z buraków firmy: Szampony do Włosów Company, przestałem się martwić o moje włosy. Po prostu wyleciały. ''Moi drodzy... dawno tu nie zaglądałem, no bo praca, praca i praca.... Przepraszam. Jak się zapewne domyślacie premiera Miasta Sekretów została przesunięta. Praca idzie różnie... natrafiamy na mniejsze i większe problemy.... Z dobrych wieści... no cóż, zostały jeszcze tylko 3 plansze do narysowania. Ja pracuję koncepcyjnie nad finałową planszą. Tyle, że podłączenie tego do kupy jeszcze trochę zajmie. Nie pokazujemy screenów, bo nie ma jeszcze postaci gotowych, a bez nich screeny wyglądają pusto Ale odezwałem się w dziale fabuła, to będzie coś o fabule. Gra będzie w sumie.... detektywistyczna. Będziemy grali na zmianę Reksiem i Kretesem powoli rozwiązując tytułowe sekrety. Zabawa będzie przede wszystkim przygodówkowa, ale pojawią się też tak zwane "moduły" - tyle że w zupełnie innej proporcji niż dotychczas. Fabuła jest zdecydowanie bardziej kameralna niż w kapitanie Nemo - kochani, tamta seria się skończyła definitywnie, miasto sekretów rozpoczyna nową. Pojawią się oczywiście czasem nawiązania w dialogach, ale to tyle co będzie łączyło tę część z poprzednimi. Myślę, że najbliżej fabularnie miastu sekretów jest RiK:TTW '' ''Na koniec - proszę się pode mnie nie podszywać To prowadzi tylko i wyłącznie do konfuzji, a nic z tego pozytywnego nie wynika. '' Wtorek 06 Stycznia 2009 godzina 23:02 Post na forum ''No tak... to są screeny z RiMS, zaprezentowane mniej więcej w takiej parawanowej formie w jakiej pojawią się w grze. screeny są oczywiście suche, tzn pozbawione postaci i wszelkich elementów interaktywnych oraz dynamicznych świateł. czyli hmmm.... są to praktycznie tła do gry. Na 360? hehe, dobre Wtorek 13 Stycznia 2009 godzina 19:37 Przekazanie przez Przybysza odpowiedzi na szybkie pytanie na GG Spytałem się pana Hrynkiewicza o te krety na plakatach i uzyskałem nie do końca wiadomą i jasną odpowiedź. A brzmiała ona tak : '' :) to są SeKrety '' Poniedziałek 30 Marca 2009 godz 17:59 rozmowa na GG przekazana przez przybysza Przybysz Jak tam RiMS? Można już obejrzeć projekt opakowania? '' Przybysz 18:27:44 '':) '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:10 ''nie chyba '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:16 ''Aidem to robi '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:30 ''mają kilka wariantów i jeszcze się nie zdecydowali Przybysz 18:29:44 mhm... '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:46 ''jak ich pociśniecie, może poproszą was o konsultacje? :) '' Przybysz 18:30:04 ''to może ich pociśniemy ;) '' thumb|right|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 godzina 9:50 ''Moi drodzy,thumb|366px|Tło do gry Dzisiaj uroczyście kończę wreszcie pisać dialogi a zatem zapinam scenariusz miasta sekretów i odtąd nie będzie już żadnych sekretów za wyjątkiem terminu wydania gry przez Aidem. Chcąc rozładować nieco negatywne emocje, które pojawiły się ostatnio na forum proponuję co następuję: Do poniedziałku będę jeszcze wprowadzał zmiany i korekty. Możecie tutaj w tym wątku rzucać jakieś pomysły na teksty i kawałki dialogów. Może komuś jakieś fajne skojarzenie przyjdzie do głowy? Niczego nie obiecuję, ale może skorzystam z czegoś i w ten sposób pozostawicie w grze swój ślad. Szczególnie zachęcam twórców wikii, którzy swoimi "ciekawostkami" ostatnio bardzo nas rozbawili Dotychczas ślad w grach pozostawili: AdaCho (wierszyk na koniec RiKwA) oraz Topek i bot (autorzy wielu leveli w RiTTW). I chyba jeszcze Drew, mi bardziej znany jako Tails... gdzieś tam chyba jest do niego jakaś aluzja, ale szczegółów nie pamiętam.... Wszystko piszcie tu, w tym wątku. Bardzo proszę nie na gg!thumb|366px|Tło do gry Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 14:12 Hmmm.... Reksio tradycyjnie szczeka... mówi po hałhasku.... Scenka? Nie.... Akcja dzieje się pod ziemią, połowę gry łazimy Kretesem po mieście, gadamy z innymi kretami... ale większości miasta nie widać nigdy i można się bawić w wymyślenie hasełek czy powiedzonek odnoszących się np... do jakichś innych miejsc w mieście.... no sam nie wiem, użyjcie wyobraźni, może akurat jakiś tekst podpasuje któremuś z mieszkańców miasta... Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 20:50 No i to jest fajny i prosty pomysł, Topek - zawęża pole manewru. Co zrobić, żeby zaakcentować w grze forum? Może jakaś lokacja się gdzieś przewinie w dialogach? (Bo postaci nie chcę - za dużo tu was) - jakieś hasło? powiedzonko? Istnieje jakiś forumowy gryps? Albo zdarzenie do którego można by nawiązać? Środa 13 Maja 2009 godzina 11:23 Zapomniałem napisać, że już skorzystałem, dziękuję :) Jutro nagrania. ''Dziękuję za wskazanie kierunku "forum" i przypomnienie, że Kretes powinien coś bredzić, jak długo stoi bez ruchu (zapomniałem o tym) - no więc trochę pobredzi. Większości waszych pomysłów nie za bardzo było gdzie i jak wstawić, ale skorzystałem z pomysłu ''przybysza z Kurakis, zatem motyw trzech włosów i szamponu pojawi się na sekundę w grze. Środa 20 Maja 2009 godzina 16:51 Post na forum '' :) To wbrew pozorom nie są fejki, tylko prawdziwe materiały z gry. ale... robocze! '' Skądżeście to na boga twaroga wzięli? :) Nie wierze, żeby Aidem wypuściła sama screeny z trzema Kretesami. Pudło jest stare i nieaktualne, za to zamieszczony tekst pisałem osobiście więc jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. '' Niedziela 02 Sierpień 2009 23:19 rozmowa na GG przekazana przez Lone Stara '''00:14:11 Lone star' Witam, Panie Krzysztofie. Tutaj Lone Star z forum Reksia. Wie pan może coś o postępach związanych z RiMS? Podobno miało wyjść pod koniec lipca, a jest już sierpień :) '' '''00:15:29 Szalony Kapelusznik 'thumb|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS wiem, że siedzą po nocach i kończą '' '''00:15:45 Szalony Kapelusznik ' pewnie zajmie im to jeszcze kilka dni, ale raczej nie dużo dłużej 00:16:07 Lone Star Czyli już niedługo płytki powinny się tłoczyć? 00:16:19 Szalony Kapelusznik mysle ze tak thumb|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS 00:16:25 Szalony Kapelusznik wreszcie '' '''00:16:28 Lone star' Dziękuję za informacje. Pozdrawiam :) 00:16:34 Szalony Kapelusznik tez jeszcze nie grałem :) Poniedziałek 03 Sierpnia 2009 12:06 post na forum thumb|366px|Tło do gry Ja was oczywiście od jakiegoś czasu o niczym nie informuje, bo sam nic nie wiem. VNS skończyło pracę nad projektem w połowie maja. Od tego czasu wszystko w rękach chłopaków w Aidem, którzy to programują i zarządzają składaniem. A że Adam, chwała mu za to, nie zamierza ciąć scenariusza, żeby przyspieszyć prace - po prostu tyle to trwa. Głównie dlatego, że jest to pierwsza produkcja zespołu na silniku Unity, co powoduje, że bardzo ciężko jest szacować ile roboty jeszcze pozostało. thumb|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS No ale ponoć ten 17 sierpnia to taka bardzo realna data. Nowy interface Jak wiemy w RIMS będzie funkcjonował nowy interfejs jakże różny od tego, który znamy z Ufo czy Nemo... ten tekst może pozwoli go przybliżyć: * Plik:None_icon1.png - ta ikona pojawia się gdy wybieramy coś z menu podręcznego bądź w zaznaczonym obszarze nic nie da się zrobić * Plik:Leg_icon1.png- ta oto stopa oznacza iż da się w zaznaczone miejsce pójść co czynimy kliknięciem myszki * Plik:Touth_icon1.png - ta ikona dłoni oznacza że dany obiekt da się podnieść, kliknięcie myszką powoduje dodanie obiektu do plecaka thumb|366px|Tło do gry * Plik:Talk_icon1.png - te usta informują że z daną postacią da się porozmawiać co czynimy naturalnie kliknięciem myszki * ????- dalsze ikony na razie nie są znane... być może z kolejnymi screenami bądź demem je poznamy (a może te które wymieniłem to wszystkie). Prawdopodobnie będą to: użyj, przejdź do innej lokacji, obejrzyj, Plik:Menu podrenczne1.png *1- mapa ... prawdopodobnie pozwala sprawdzić gdzie jesteśmy i być może kliknięciem przeteleportować się tam *2- zamiast klikać Kretesowi na głowę, patrzymy na taki oto podręczny pasek przedmiotów thumb|366px *3- ?''' czyli prawdopodobnie pomoc *4- Ustawienia, czyli głośność, rozdzielczość itp. Postacie * Plik:Kretes_3D_RIMS1.pngKretes - każdy go zna... może tylko 3D go pogrubia. * Reksio - zostaje aresztowany, można sobie go pooglądać na pudełku * Plik:Toilet_kret1.png jakiś kret - jedynie co o nim wiemy to to że jest kretem w różowych spodniach, trzyma też nad głową tajemniczy przedmiot wyglądający jak rolka papieru toaletowego, wiemy na pewno że idzie z nim porozmawiać/(alternatywa) ta rolka to tak na prawdę włosy a ten kret to ONA * Burmistrz - nie wiadomo czy wystąpi w ogóle w grze, ale chyba tak... * Szczury - złe, ale pewnie na koniec okaże się że dobre... Napis na tylnej stronie pudełka '''R eksio i Miasto Sekretów otwiera zupełnie nową serię wydawniczą gier o przygodach Reksia.Przygotuj się na fascynjącą podróż do wnętrza Ziemi we wspaniałej, nowoczesnej, kolorowej i trójwymiarowej oprawie graficznej. thumb|366px|Screen z roboczej wersji RIMS K''' ieruj na zmianę Reksiem i Kretesem i odkryj wszystkie sekrety Miasta Kretów! To jedyny sposób by uratować nie tylko twoich ulubionych bohaterów, ale też wszystkich mieszkańców miasta. '''D zielny pies Reksio schodzi do piwnicy w norze swojego przyjaciela komandora kreta Kretesa i dosłownie "zapada się pod ''ziemię". Zaniepokojony Kretes wyrusza natychmiast jego śladem. Trop prowadzi poprzez tajemniczy labirynt tuneli i sztolni ''aż do ukrytego pod ziemią miasta, zamieszkałego przez krety. Wkrótce Kretes dowie się od mieszkańców miasta, że jego ''przyjaciel został uwięziony jako szpieg znienawidzonych Szczurów. Audiencja u burmistrza nie dosyć, że nie przynosi ''spodziewanych rezultatów, to jeszcze umacnia Kretesa w przekonaniu, że w mieście kretów dzieje się coś ''bardzo ''niedobrego... Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Artykuł na medal